El Otro Camino de Uchiha Sasuke
by YinYueMengxiang
Summary: Una noche en Konoha, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, recibió una oferta no muy tranquila para unirse a Orochimaru, sin saber de la verdadera intención detrás de eso y está a punto de salir de la aldea cuando Sakura lo encuentra. Ella ruega le hace promesas. ¿Qué pasaría si él consideraba su petición de quedarse y olvidar el pasado o incluso su venganza?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Se acabaron mis exámenes para iniciar otra universidad (es solo esperar el resultado de las que faltan) y la tesis de conclusión de carrera fue bien echa, o sea, ya terminé. Uhul! \o/**

**Por eso volvi a escribir, pero ahora inicié la fanfic de Naruto con una idea que vino a mi mente hace mucho tiempo. La imaginé lo suficiente para escribir. Es un capítulo sincillo, solo para el início.**

**Se pasa en el capítulo 109 del anime, cuando Sakura le pide que se quede en Konoha.**

**No pretendo hacer esa fanfic en ingles, al menos no por ahora, perdon. Y ella fue escrita y terminada originalmente en portugués en otro site de fanfics solo en portugués (que es mi primer idioma).**

**Bien, Naruto no me pertenece y no busco enriquecerme con esta fanfic, perdon por los errores ortográficos. Buena lectura.**

* * *

"Ella está llorando, no creo".

Ese fue el piensamento de Sasuke viendo a Sakura llorar una vez más.

Los dos estaban en el camino que lleva hasta fuera de Konoha. La noche bien alumbrada con las estellas y la luna llena, dejandolos vier uno a el otro ya que estaban estáticos a unos metros de distancia. El silencio se hizo presente en aquel instante, dando paso a el sonido del viento que agitó las hojas de los árboles y tocó el rostro de ambos, el que hizo las lágrimas de la kunoichi decender más rápido.

Sasuke cerro los ojos y respiró hundo. Por unos minutos solo se oía el lloro bajito de Sakura que aún tenía esperanza de que el decidiera quedarse. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó como cuando el sello hizo que él se descontrolara, ella no lo quería lejos y haría el posible para hacerlo feliz y también protegerlo, mismo que pudiera significar dejar la villa, su família y amigos. Él se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, solo sentía su camisa quedar húmeda.

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun, mirame y responda. Yo puedo todo, menos dejarte. E yo puedo convencer a Naruto para que nos ayude, sé que irá, és tu amigo y también quiere verte feliz.

Él se soltó de su abrazo y volvió el cuerpo a la direción de la estrada.

- Tu eres mismo irritante - ella quedó en shock. Sería, de verdad, la única cosa que el era capaz de decir? Que ella era irritante? Él resopló rondando los ojos - tienes que prometerme una cosa, Sakura.

- Diga.

- La única persona que puede saber que ocurrió es Kakashi-sensei, el ayudó a controlar el sello maldito. ¡Tu no dirá eso a nadie más! Solo daré una otra chance a esa villa, y si no lográr quedar más fuerte, me iré y no te quiero detrás mío en la próxima vez.

La sorpresa de ella fue mayor, ella imaginaba que el sería testarudo como su amigo Naruto. Ellos basicamente tenían la misma voluntad, tornarse más fuertes, cada un por su razón, claro. Sakura saltó y agarró a Sasuke por lo cuello en un abrazo más apretado que podría, casi caeron.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Gracias, Sasuke-kun, yo no voy a decepcionarte, verás.

- ¡Habla bajo! ¿Quiere que sepan que estamos aqui? - Preguntó, alejandose del abrazo sofocante. Ella ni si inmutó y continuó abrazandolo por más un tiempo - vamos andando, vá para casa. Yo tengo que hablar con Kakashi y avisar sobre los ninjas, "viran a buscarme".

- ¡Sí! Vamos.

Sakura estaba muy sonriente, apesar de la frialdad de su amigo.

**Mientras eso afuera de la villa**

En una colina, Los Cuatro del Sonido estaban a perder la paciencia. Habían esperado por mucho tiempo, hasta más del que dijeron al chico. Andaban de un lado a otro aguardandolo.

- Vamos a buscalo ahora - dijo Kidoumaru impaciente - ya hace tiempo que lo dejamos allá, el no virá.

- Vamos con cuidado, no ha vencido a nosotros pero ya vimos que el sabe utilizar el Sharingan - contestó Tayuya.

- Creo que Orochimaru debería esperar un poco más...

- Esperar un poco más es volver difícil la misión - Tayuya interrumpió Sakon -, el estaría más fuerte y si no quisiera venir con nosotros por bién, por cierte sería más trabajo para secuestrarlo. Piensa bién.

Ella miró a su compañero y viendo que no contestó...

- Vamos.

Con todos de acuerdo, acercaronse de los límites de Konoha.

* * *

**Se que és corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. ¿Que han hallado? Por favor, dejen sus reviews, son importantes para mí.**

**Luego volveré con otro capítulo de esa fanfic y también de las otras ahora que tengo tiempo libre.**

**Hasta luego. o/**


	2. ¡Esté Alerta Kakashi!

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui vamos con otro capítulo, a quién vino leer, espero que les guste y dejen reviews, con críticas o dudas.**

**Fanfic escrita y terminada originalmente en portugués en otro site de fanfics solo en portugués (que es mi primer idioma).**

**Bien, Naruto no me pertenece y no busco enriquecerme con esta fanfic, perdon por los errores ortográficos. Buena lectura.**

* * *

**En uno de los escondites de Orochimaru**

- Espero que estén a camino o su castigo será severo.

Orochimaru caminaba de un lado a otro por una espécie de salón echo de arcilla y roca con dibujos de espiral en las paredes. El lugar era mal alumbrado por apenas algunas velas alejadas unas de las otras. Ahí había una mesa rectangular y caderas al rededor de ella. El escondite era bajo la tierra y tenía túneles que llevaban a los cuartos o otros cómodos menores del que el sanin estaba.

- Como yo observé a Sasuke, creo que a él le gustará venir - replicó Kabuto, arreglando las gafas y permitindo una sonrisa ladina. Él estaba sentado, colocó los brazos en la mesa. No quería más mirar a su jefe, la ansiedad de él lo molestaba.

- En lo exámen chuunin no logramos traerlo, ¿que te has piensar que el vendrá de esa vez?

- La sede del poder, hasta por el sello maldito, Orochimaru-sama, vá a estár con su ódio por el hermano.

Kabuto se paró para salir de allá antes de quedar enojado y fue caminando hasta lá puerta en total silencio. El jefe, con expresión frígida, fue hasta el antes que llegara a la puerta y tocó a su hombro con la mano. Kabuto se volteó y en su mirada se veía la duda.

- Espero que esté correcto. He perdido el Sharingan una vez y no lo quiero perder otra vez. ¡Yo quiero el Sharingan!

* * *

**Konoha**

Sakura dijo a Sasuke que podría hallar el sensei con Naruto, que volvió al Ichiraku Rámen para terminar una porción que dejó para acompañarla. El Uchiha no se quitó la mochila de la espalda y solo no corrió para no llevantar sospechas.

Camino por las calles hasta dar con el restaurante donde de lejos avistó la ropa naranja de su amigo. Él y Kakashi estaban de espaldas comendo y nadie se percató de su llegada hasta que habló:

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?

- ¿Huh? Ah, hola Sasuke - dijo volteandose para su alumno.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Quieres rámen? - Perguntó Naruto, pero antes que recibiera respuesta, notó la mochila y, cambiando su expresión y entrechando los ojos, habló de nuevo - ¿que tienes aý?

- No quiero, no, Naruto - contestó mirando a su amigo y ignorando la otra pregunta, miró a Kakashi - necesito hablarle Kakashi-sensei.

- Yo también quiero saber, Sasuke... - Naruto dejó el rámen por terminar y se cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho ceñudo.

Sasuke ni se inmutó en contestar y solo lanzó una mirada al sensei que rapidamente se percató de que su paciencia con Naruto estaba cada segundo más corta.

Miró a Ichiraku que llegó cerca para oírlo.

- De otra porción a Naruto, si el quiere y pone en mi cuenta, por favor - miró a Naruto - vá para casa despues de comer - miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa notable bajo su máscara - vamos andando mientras tu habla de que se trata.

* * *

Sasuke pedió a Kakashi para no ir a su casa en el Districto Uchiha, ya que el sabía que Los Cuatro del Sonido volverían por el. Por el camino hasta la casa del sensei, el chico dijo todo el ocurrido en un tono bajo de voz y con cuidado para que nadie de la calle oyera, aunque no había nadie por allá.

-... en ese momento, ellos deben estar llegando a la entrada para buscarme. Debo esconderme o luchar con ellos si me encontran, pero necesitaba que alguién supiera y adonde me quedaré para que nadie piense que me fue porque sí.

- Ya veo - contestó Kakashi sin mirarlo - Sasuke, aun no tiene adonde ir, ¿verdad?

- Sé que és locura, pero he pensado en quedarme en el Bosque de la Muerte, ellos no iban a encontrarme allá.

- Es arreisgado querdarse solo en ese lugar. Por esa noche, quedará en mi casa. No te puedo llevar a otro lugar si los cuatro ya están en la villa, aunque no sabemos si están cerca. Voy a quedarme despierto y así que tu despiertar, hablaremos con la Hokage.

- ¡Pero nadie debe saber que yo iba juntarme a ellos!

- Tranquilo, ella entienderá y sabrá que hacer - en ese momento habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de Kakashi y el sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta mientras continuaba a hablar - quiénes no deben saber son los consejeros. Ellos insistierón en la prohibición de que tu presencia en Konoha por la idea que pudiera juntarse a Orochimaru independiente de la razón - logró abrir la puerta - vamos, entra.

Sasuke no dijo nada y entró seguido de Kakashi.

Ya adentro, lo dejo a gusto para comer y bañarse mientras arreglaba donde el alumno iba a dormir. Sasuke tomó a una toalla de su mochila, un cambio de ropa y se fue a lo baño. Allá, mientra la água se le iba por el cuerpo, pensó en todo. Lo poco que lo hizo tomar la decisión. Podría haber dicho no o solo caminado para lejos de ella sin dejar que lo abrazara, ¿verdad?. Pero no logró.

Salió del baño ya cambiado y con los pelos negros aun mojados. Intentó secarlos con la toalla, pero continuaron húmedos. Tomó a su mochila de la sala, fue llevado hasta el cuarto y dejado solo.

Sentó en el futón y quedó mirando la noche por la ventana, sin dejar de piensar en su decisión y en el motivo por lo que la tomó. Los culpables eran sus lazos y la fuerza de ellos. "Yo no logré cortar los lazos que debería. Soy fraco, un idiota, mi ódio no fue mayor que...", sus piensamentos fuíron interrumpidos por una batida en la puerta.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kakashi entró mirandolo. El Uchiha se esforzó para mostrarle una sonrisa de gratitud.

- Aprovecha y duerme - dijo el jounin caminando hasta la ventana - voy a cerrarla para no haber reisgo que te vean, caso pasen cerca.

- Creo que no se atreverian en venir aqui, es casi en centro de la villa, no creo que se arreisguen tanto.

- Bién pensado. Buenas noches - sonrió volviendo en direción a la puerta.

El alumno volteó y se acostó de espaldas para la puerta.

Kakashi quedó en el pasillo que daba al cuarto y sentó a leer. A las veces miraba a la puerta, cuando interrumpia su lectura por piensar en como haría para proteger a Sasuke.

"El Tercero prometió que cuidaría de el. Tsunade-sama vá a entiender esa promesa y ayudarnos. Solo tengo que llevarlo en seguridad a su sala para contarle en persona todo lo que ocurrió", pensó mientras miraba la puerta abierta.

* * *

Por las calles, Sakura estaba cada vez más cerca a su casa. Se retrasó por ser a mayor distancia del sendero por donde Sasuke quería irse y iba a paso lento. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban refletindo la luna.

De repente se detuvo sentindo que era observada, el chakra que captó era distinto, no era nadie de la villa. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y volteó para verificar. Nadie. Entonces reanudo su camino a casa. Al doblar la esquina, grande fue su sorpresa al ver cuatro figuras.

- Ah, ¿eres tú de nuevo, niña? - Preguntó una voz feminina, seguida de risitas de voz grave, probablemente de las otras tres sombras - hemo oído a tu respeto del Bosque de la Muerte, impidiendo a Sasuke-kun de unirse al mal y intentó enfrentar los otros allá, es peligroso, ¿sabias?

- ¡¿Que quieren?!

Una sombra dio un paso hacia delante acercandose de Sakura. La kunoichi retrocedió.

- ¡¿Adonde está Sasuke-kun?!

* * *

**¿Y entonces, como quedó? ¿Que ocurrirá ahora con Sakura? ¿Kakashi logrará ayudar a Sasuke? ¿Y Naruto, comió todo el rámen?**

**Dejen sus reviews con sus dudas o críticas. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta luego. o/**


End file.
